For Now
by darkdecember95
Summary: I shouldn't be standing outside in this cold, freezing my toes off, waiting for someone who might not even come. AU, oneshot.


**Hi, this is my first ever fanfic, though it is just 700+ words drabble.**

* * *

I took a long drag of my cigarette before stubbing it out on the railing I was leaning on. There wasn't much to see outside my cramped apartment; just a small dark road with dim streetlights. I rubbed a hand to my chin, the short, scratchy stubble irritating my skin. My eyes flicked along the stretch of black, hardened mixture of tar, asphalt and concrete, empty on most days. It was like I was searching for something, I don't know what-

No, that's a lie.

I gripped the warm robe tighter around me; winter was really here now, and my breaths came in small puffs of icy clouds. I should be snuggled up into my _kotatsu_, eating _nabe_ and drinking cold beer by the package. I shouldn't be standing outside in this cold, freezing my toes off, waiting for something, some_one_ to appear.

I wasn't even sure if that person was coming.

_That person probably wouldn't even though I said I would wait_, I thought, recalling the curt "I have a meeting" and the vacant expression when I asked if we could spend Christmas Eve together.

I still remembered that calm and serene face when we first met. I've heard the rumours, and thought them true until I spent more time in that person's company. That person wasn't as unfeeling and apathetic as everyone thought; or as expressionless. You just have to look for it.

A faint tilt of lips, slight furrow of brows and the occasional darkening of eyes.

Tiny details ingrained into my mind.

There was the sound of tires and a growl of an engine being cut. I looked up from my musings to see a dark blue car parked along the small road. My heart skipped and stuttered for a few beat and I leaned forward unconsciously. The car door clicked open and a man stepped out.

Clad elegantly in a black winter coat and long white scarf, the lean figure started walking to my apartment block. Halfway there, he stopped and glanced up, his gaze settling on me. A moment passed and he continued on his way, disappearing from my sight.

He appeared by my side about half a minute later, looking none the worse for walking up five flights of stairs. His eyes went over me, taking in my ridiculously coloured robe (a gag present from my colleagues) and my unbound bright crimson hair, messy from my nap. Slate grey eyes finally met my brown ones.

"What are doing outside? It's freezing," he asked in smooth voice.

"Waiting for you," I shrugged.

A faint blush dusted over his cheeks and nose; I couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment or the cold. His eyes did flickered away momentarily though.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked in return, in a tone that I hoped didn't sound too interested.

"_You_ were waiting for me," he answered sincerely, looking directly at me.

It was my turn to look away as a much more violent red overtook my face. It wasn't fair how something so minuscule could provoke such a reaction from me, while he remained stoic under the most uncontrollable conditions. I coughed quickly and asked, "What about the meeting? I thought you couldn't leave?" I peeked at him from the side of my eyes.

He didn't say anything for a long while, but I could see him pondering his answer.

"I...I left it to my vice president and secretary. They are more than competent to handle it," he finally said.

I snapped my head back to stare at him. _Skipping a meeting?_ A grin slowly stretched across my face and I chuckled. "Ah, but never let the staffs hear you say that! Coming from our strict and proper President, that's almost blasphemous!"

The side of his mouth twitched lightly in what I know was laugh from him.

He turned and walked to my apartment door beside us, opening the unlocked door easily and entering. I heard the shuffle of him taking off his shoes and his voice floating out.

"Come inside already, you'll freeze to death out there."

Skipping a meeting, a meeting that no one would have been late for or absent, meant more to me than he could imagine. That unsparing man, who actually bent one of his rules to come for me, had the strictest set of values I have ever known.

Though it would be years before I could get him to confess that he felt about me the same way I did for him, this was enough.

"Coming!" I yelled back at him.

For now.

* * *

**Thank you for taking your time to read! I hope it was good and the characters were not too OOC (hoped you recognised them!). I always appreciate the reviews. Criticism is welcome, as well as spelling and grammar mistakes, and any awkward prose.**


End file.
